


and i stood there paralysed

by yellowcroc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcroc/pseuds/yellowcroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//this was where she would meet her end</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i stood there paralysed

**Author's Note:**

> \+ so this is based off an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that my sister wrote called please can you help me keep my head above the water 
> 
> \+ title from "just like a dream" by lykke li
> 
> \+ sorry.

This is the right thing to do, she thinks.

Would he ever forgive her?

No.

But that doesn’t matter to her. She’s saving him, she’s saving them all.

He’d do the same. She knows he would. That’s why she’s doing it. 

Her fingers shake violently as she reaches down to the bomb’s trigger, and she thinks of the past three years.

She had drowned out the yells of Oliver and Digg from over the comms.

It didn’t matter, she had made her decision, this was where she would meet her end.

Maybe, one day her and Oliver would argue about this, when he’d joined her wherever she was going.

Maybe, they would spend eternity arguing about it.

It wouldn’t matter to her.

Oliver had told her that, the essence of heroism is to die so that others can live, but Digg had said it wasn’t that simple.

He was right. It isn’t.

Everything else along with it, including the past few years, flashed before her eyes.

All the good she had done, and all the bad.

All her time before she had met Oliver, all the time after.

Every second of their time together, every second of time with her new family.

Not the one who had abandoned her, didn’t believe in her.

The one she loves.

The best-friend and lover, the brothers, the sister, the ones she would always give her life for.

So that is what she does.


End file.
